Exams
by Breakin' Dishes
Summary: Exams are over at east high, everyone is a couple. Except maybe Freaky callback boy, and Freaky math girl, buts that's all about to change. TROYELLA oneshot


**A/N I thought I'd try a Troyella that wasn't so depressing lol So here it is based on the fact I had exams, WHICH ARE OVER :D (bar Latin) AND OMG IT SNOWED THIS MORNING!!! THE UK HAS SNOW PEOPLE!!!**

**Disclaimer: Well seeing as HSM is officially 'last year' I thought I'd buy it…I thought wrong. **

* * *

**Exams**

The students of east high burst out of the school; like seeds exploding from an over ripe pod. Wiping the perspiration from their foreheads and throwing their hands in the air they ran down the narrow path towards freedom. The doors swung closed only to be thrown open again by the newly named 'freaky call-back boy' Troy Bolton.

"We're Breaking Free!"

He exclaimed laughing in delight before turning to face his friends.

"Soaring"

"Flying!"

The group collapsed into fits of giggles, on the crisp summer grass, Chad throwing his bag down in joy.

"Were free! We are actually free from those damn exams!"

Ryan looked up, squinting to look at the boy with the huge hair.

"Not only that. 3 Day weekend!"

Troy looked around at all of his new found friends; grinning widely before settling his gaze on the girl that made it happen. _My god I want her. _

"Troy, why are you staring at me?"

Gabriella looked up, brushing the hair from her face; and grinning. _Maybe he likes me too! Nah…I took it too far._ Troy blushed looking away quickly.

"I…er…sorry"

Gabriella laughed before turning to face Zeke and Sharpay who were currently engaged in a heavy make-out session. Looking at them in disgust she turned to Taylor.

"Well think of it this way Gabriella, it's one way for Sharpay to lose all that cookie weight."

The group burst into fits of laughter, Taylor earning a smack from Sharpay who still never broke the kiss. Chad stood up slowly.

"Well I think im going to head home, you coming Troy?"

Troy paused, he had been hoping to walk Gabriella home today thinking maybe he could pluck up the courage and ask her out. He was contemplating ways to answer when Taylor spoke.

"No Chad, I wanted to walk home with you."

Ryan laughed rolling his eyes.

"That's code for. Chad I want to make-out with you at a bus stop."

Gabriella and Troy laughed, while both Taylor and Chad turned crimson.

"Yeah well at least we got together!"

It was now Troy and Gabriella's turn to go red, hearing mutterings of 'we don't like each other' and 'just friends'

"Yeah, yeah sure so were gonna go now, see you guys."

Everybody said there goodbyes to Chad and Taylor, except Zeke and Sharpay who let out a couple of moans. Troy pulled a face at Gabriella making her laugh.

"Want to go? I can't stand to listen to it any longer."

Gabriella laughed as Troy offered her his hand. Taking it she got up before curtsying. They both turned to Ryan.

"You don't mind do you Ry?"

Ryan looked up from his book '_A brief history of hats'_ and smiled at the pair.

"No, no go ahead im meeting Kelsi in the park later anyway."

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other, before wiggling their eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Oh ok, you have fun Ry"

"Oh I will."

The 3 children laughed before saying their final goodbyes. Gabriella stood next to Troy as they strolled along the path; carefree and silent. _Wow this is kind of awkward; should I say something? No Troy asked to walk me home maybe he'll start, but this isn't very comfortable. Maybe I could just run away?_ Sighing Gabriella swung her drawstring bag across her shoulder, humming to herself slowly. Troy began to turn red upon hearing her voice. _Oh god this is awkward, I should really say something; but what if I interrupt her singing? Her voice is so beautiful, just like she is. Her hair looks nice today, and wow look at those legs. Hold on… _

"So….."

Troy said, coughing slightly on his words, cursing himself on his stupidity. Gabriella looked up at him, grinning at his embarrassment.

"So?"

Troy turned crimson in shame, and continued to stroll quietly along the sidewalk. _I really shouldn't have said anything, and worse I didn't answer! This has got to be the most torturous ordeal in my life; I half wish I was still taking my exams. _The pair continued to walk, feeling a little forced to say the least. Every leaf that crunched beneath their feet caused them to jump; they could hear the wind as it whistled painfully past their ears.

"Troy…"

Troy looked up, his eyes locking firmly with Gabriella's

"Hmm?"

"What happened between us?"

Troy's heart began beating faster as he turned to face her, both of them stopping right outside Gabriella's house.

"Er what do you mean between us?"

Gabriella looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun and placing a hand on her hip.

"What do I mean? I mean how come we never talk anymore, we just spent 30 minutes in silence, it never used to be like this ever."

Troy looked down at her, his blue eyes glistening with hope. _My god I hope I have the courage to do this. _

"Well it's just there's something I've wanted to do for a while now…"

He said almost whispering as his voice trailed off his eyes locked with hers.

"What?"

Gabriella almost whispered back, her heart jumping out of her throat. _Do? _Troy smiled weakly before leaning in; Gabriella fluttered her eyes closed. Troy paused, their lips inches apart.

"This"

He said softly before closing the gap completely.

* * *

**A/N Yo okay not the best thing I've written but I didn't want to have a depressive story again. Plus I wrote this in….5 minutes! Holy giblets! So anyway R&R peeps make my day remember exams make me miserable I need to be cheered :D XxXxXx**


End file.
